


Sleepless night 1

by alligirl116



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, So pretty much it is all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: Really short. Draco and Harry are married and one has a dream.





	Sleepless night 1

I woke from my nightmare covered in sweat. Beside me lied my husband, Draco.

"What is wrong baby?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me down so that I was lying on his chest.

"Just a nightmare, my parents were dead and I was living with my abusive Aunt, but the worst part is that we hated each other." I kissed him softly, "All of this was because of some crazy guy named Voldemort."

"Really? Voldemort?" he laughed, "What a ridiculous name."

"I know." laughed quietly before resting on his chest.

"Love you and good night, Harry." he gave me a kiss on forehead as I falling asleep again, this time with better dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much JK Rowlings books were his nightmare and in this reality Voldemort is not real. Maybe I will write more like this.


End file.
